Alternate Colors
Along with several Alternate Costumes, each character has 3 alternate color swaps in case more than one of a certain character is in the match at the same time. This feature is added so you don't get confused on who the players are. This is also applicable to Alternate Costumes. Kratos Deimos *Blue markings and white skin Morpheus Armor * Default- White Skin, Blue tattoos, dark blue rags, silver armor * White skin, yellow tattoos, yellow rags, goldish armor * Black skin, red tattoos, white rags, silver armor * White skin, red tattoos, red rags, golden armor Sweet Tooth Clown Tuxedo * Default- Pink suit, blue bow tie * Yellow suit,orange polka dots, yellow bow tie * White suit, cyan, grey and green polka dots, green bow tie * Purple suit, yellow coat rim, blue bow tie Outcast Sweet Tooth Fat Princess Fairy Tale Dress * Default- Purple dress, pink skirt, purple tiara, blonde hair * White dress, white skirt, white tiara, light brown hair * Orange dress, yellow skirt, orange tiara, dark brown hair * Cyan dress, light blue skirt, cyan tiara, red hair Pirate Sly Cooper Archer Default Black and Yellow Red and Black Blue and Black Arabian Disguise *'Default'- Blue vest, white shirt, gold necklace, blue pants, brown belt and rags, red hat, red shoes * Black vest, red shirt,gold necklace, black pants, red belt and rags, red hat, dark red shoes * Grey vest,white shirt, golden necklace, white pants, black belt and rags, white hat, black shoes * Dark green vest, light green shirt, golden necklace, dark green pants, brown belt and rags, dark green hat, brownish shoes Colonel Radec Helghast Trooper Elite Shock Trooper PaRappa ~ Space Suit Funky Gi Nathan Drake Winter Drake *Black Jacket with Blue Belt, Faded Jeans *Green Jacket with Red Belt, Blue Jeans *Blue Jacket with Yellow Belt, Khaki Jeans (Jak Colors) Desert Drake *Black Shirt/Blue Jeans *Red Shirt/Grey Jeans *Blue Shirt/Brown Jeans Big Daddy Big Daddy Doll Rosie Heihachi Mishima Boss *Yellow Coat, Blue Tuxedo *Black Coat, Grey Tuxedo *Black Coat, Black Tuxedo Fundoshi * Default- White *Red *Purple *Green Toro Inoue French Waiter Melodic Toro Jak and Daxter Old World Jak *'Default'- Blue tunic, white rags and white trousers *Red tunic, white rags and white trousers *Orange tunic, white rags and white trousers *Black tunic, black rags and black trousers. Combat Racer *'Default'- Blue Jacket, white shirt, light brown pants and blue shoes. *Red Jacket, white shirt, dark brown pants and dark brown shoes. *Green Jacket, black shirt, white pants and dark grayish shoes. *Black Jacket, white shirt, light black pants and black shoes. Cole MacGrath Courier Jacket *Blue Jacket and Union Jack *Red Jacket and Union Jack *Green Jacket and Union Jack Kessler *Brown Coat, Tan Hood *Black Coat and Hood ("Evil" Kessler) *Blue Coat and Brown Hood Ratchet & Clank Holoflux Armor *Aquamarine Armor (Ectoflux Armor) * Red and orange armor * Light orange armor and blue pants Tetrafiber Armor Spike Battle Spike Pumped & Primed Spike Dante Jacketless Dante Shirtless Dante Sackboy Sackgirl Skeleton Boy Mummy Boy Evil Cole MacGrath Evil Among Thieves *Yellow Jacket/Gloves, Blue Pants (Classic Thug Cole) *Purple Jacket, Brown Pants *Red Jacket/Gloves, Black Pants Reaper Cole *Black Jacket *Green Jacket/Red Tar *White Jacket (Reaper Conduit) Raiden *Blonde hair and Blue-grayish suit Skull Suit *Purple arms and legs *Red arms and legs White Raiden Nariko Athena Nariko Shen's Armor Sir Daniel Fortesque Super Armor *Blue armor with gold trim *Red armor with gold trim *Black armor with gold trim Dragon Armor *Blue armor *Red armor *Black armor Kat Emmett Graves Gallery Img 2535 playstation-all-stars-battle-royale-parappa-the-rapper-gameplay.jpg 44474 453040844738190 1366463802 n.jpg Je9tGs6nng7Sf.jpg 2012-10-17-194919-500x283.jpg original4.jpg original5.jpg Photo-0401.jpg 09Dyd.png evil_cole_alternate.png P1000945.jpg capture-20121117-235953.png|Alternate Color and Sly Icon HNI_0019.JPG HNI_0020.JPG HNI_0021.JPG HNI_0022.JPG HNI_0023.JPG HNI_0024.JPG Category:Gameplay Category:Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Refs Category:Costumes